


devout

by orro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: Set kneels before the tablet of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts. Then, with a freedom and frankness he cannot display in any other part of his life as Pharaoh, he speaks about his day.
Relationships: Kisara/Priest Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	devout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxmichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxmichelle/gifts).



Set kneels before the tablet of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He’d ordered a separate room to house it so he could visit it daily. But the truth is that he can barely manage once a week. His responsibilities are vast as Pharaoh; the country rests on his shoulders and he’s never shirked his duty. For the cousin whose name he cannot remember he will not fail at this task. 

“The Min Festival is approaching soon,” Set begins. Then he pauses, wondering if Kisara had ever known about the different festivals and holidays that were celebrated here. She was clearly foreign but all the mysteries of her life are to remain that way. Where she came from, what her home land was like, what she had experienced; all those questions will never be answered. He can sense her thoughts, her emotions, and when he summons her ka, being able to fight with her by his side makes his blood sing. But she cannot speak the way other ka can nor can he summon her without reason. The expenditure of energy is too great and dangerous when chaos is still a threat. 

Set explains the festival, the meanings and the significance, detailing his specific role in it. If she were alive he would have done this as well and he can practically see her expression, the cute way she would give him her complete attention and the wonder in her eyes. 

He raises his head and looks at the unchanging stone. 

“It would be more enjoyable if you were by my side,” Set confesses. 

There is no answer. Set closes his eyes and centers himself again. This is an old grief. But it’s a loss he plans to mourn forevermore. 

He opens his eyes and tells her of the latest trade deals, proud of having created a new route through the lower lands. There are rebel tribes that threaten the stabilization of the routes but so far the armies sent out have had great success in subduing them. 

He tells her of the new apprentices taken on this year and which ones he considers the most promising. Set has not taken any on as he has his task as pharaoh to focus on. But their world is dangerous and even with the immense power of the Items, none of them promise immorality. Mana in particular has been raising her apprentices with the knowledge that she too will seal herself away as her master did. She denies it but Set sees her grief and he understands it. It isn’t a path he will choose nor will he stop her. 

Set devolves into sharing stories of his daily happenings around the palace. The junior scribes had gotten into a row that had dragged most of the kitchen staff; he doesn’t know the details but he remembers the chaos of the week, and he’d been less than impressed by it. Once his displeasure had been known the main offenders had been caught and disciplined, but again, he had little idea what it was about. There was a new crop of horses who had been traded and they were being trained; many of them wouldn’t be suitable for the pharaoh’s use but Set had his eye on a specific one that was said to be the fastest. 

The hour grows late and he fights his tiredness, at ease here in a way that not even sitting on the throne can inspire. All the power and might of the crown and he prefers being here, in a small temple in the House of Ka, where no one else comes. 

“It’s late,” he murmurs in apology as he gets to his feet. 

There’s a movement, like a breath or a flap of wings. Set closes his eyes and tips his face into the dragon’s touch. It’s the faintest whisper, cool claws grazing against his cheek to avoid tearing his skin, and Set’s heart aches. 

“Till tomorrow,” he promises with a harsh whisper, desperate to keep himself from tearing up. 

Kisara is dead. The white dragon exists only in this form. And Set is pharaoh; he must keep order and chaos at bay. The demands of his heart will never be met. 

He leaves without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ygome!! I hope you enjoy this little ficlet. I always enjoy a chance to write about Kisara, the Blue Eyes, and Seto.


End file.
